Les enquêtes de l'Inspecteur Cullen
by SoLolli
Summary: Là ou l'Inspecteur passe, les bandits trépassent. Entre cadavres sanglants, séduisantes petites bonnes et colliers volés, venez découvrir les enquêtes de l'Inspecteur Cullen .. Série d'Os
1. L'Inspecteur Cullen entre en action

**Hey !**

**Voilà donc un petit os, un peu - même très, soyons honnêtes - bizarre ... Mais, pour ma défense, quand je commence vraiment, je m'arrête plus, alors, si vous n'êtes pas doué d'un cerveau très puissant qui vous permettre de comprendre cette histoire - tant compréhensible soit elle - ou que lire des fictions _très_, mais alors vraiment _très_ étranges ne vous agrée pas, passez votre chemin. **

**Tous les personnages appartiennent bien sûr à cette chère Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>'était un matin comme un autre, ou le silence propre au grand poste de police était quelques fois rompu par la stridente sonnerie d'un téléphone. L'inspecteur posa lentement un long doigt sur l'écran de son portable et demanda d'une voix forte à son interlocuteur ce qu'il lui voulait. L'inspecteur écoutait attentivement l'homme parler, et, de temps à autre, émettait un grognement ou un hochement de tête, marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles pour tout autre que lui. Enfin, quand la voix cessa son flot de paroles, l'inspecteur déclara d'une voix forte et théâtrale :

« - Intéressant, _très _intéressant, en fait. Je dirais même que c'est extrêmement intéressant. Je pourrais aussi affirmer que dans le domaine intéressant, ça l'est très ... vraiment très . Et bien, merci de votre appel, mon cher. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire .. mais surtout, surtout, ô grand surtout, ne bougez pas d'un poil ! »

Tout aussi doucement que précédemment, il raccrocha puis se tourna vers la grande fenêtre qui éclairait son bureau, et murmura un « Hm ... Intéressant ... Très intéressant .. », tout en se lissant les moustaches. Puis, d'un pas vif, il atteignit rapidement la porte, et posa la main sur la poignée. Avant de subitement la retirer. « Oh, mais j'y pense. » D'un geste que l'on pourrait qualifier de rapide s'il l'inspecteur avait été une tortue, il ôta des lunettes noires de sa poche et les ajusta sur son nez. Et, avec un sourire digne d'un James Bond, il posa à nouveau la main sur la poignée, ouvrit la porte et clama un tonitruant « Mesdames, messieurs, l'inspecteur Cullen entre en action ! », au grand dam des autres occupants du bâtiment des forces de l'ordre, qui, n'ayant pas entendu l'inspecteur Cullen parler depuis une tiers d'une dizaine de minutes, avaient crû que ce jour-là serait peut-être un jour tranquille au commissariat de B... Mais ç'allait être tout, tout _sauf_ un jour tranquille ...

* * *

><p><strong>U<strong>ne auto rouge fonçait à toute allure dans la petite et mal-odorante campagne française. Elle s'arrêta subitement devant une grande demeure, et deux personnes en sortirent simultanément. L'une d'elle, un jeune homme à belle allure, se dressa devant l'imposant manoir, et l'autre se redressa péniblement, étant tombé dans un petit bassin . Il est évident que si votre portière se trouve droit devant une belle fontaine, et que, par mégarde, vous l'ouvrez sans jeter un coup d'oeil au dehors, vous risquez fort d'y faire un léger plongeon. L'inspecteur Cullen sortit dignement de l'eau, ôta ses lunettes, essora sa veste noire, secoua sa tignasse cuivrée, mit ses lunettes, et, d'une allure de roi, monta les marches qui constituaient le devant de la maison des Volturi. Il refusa d'un regard noir la main de son adjudant qui, dans un élan de sympathie, avait voulu l'aider à se relever. Il n'est pas non plus évident de gravir de petites marches quand vos chaussures sont trempes, il est vrai.  
>Un bel homme leur ouvrit la porte.<p>

« - Messieurs les inspecteurs, je suppose. Entrez donc. Je suis Aro Volturi. » Ils le suivirent, pénétrant dans un somptueux et lumineux hall.

« - Et moi, L'inspecteur Cullen. Là ou je passe, les bandits trépassent. » affirma-t-il, dans un élan de modestie.

Une fois confortablement assis, l'inspecteur Cullen sortir une serviette et se sécha les cheveux. Le sergent Black, que tous appelaient Jake, demanda à son hôte de brièvement lui raconter les faits.

« - Hé bien, Mike a été assassiné . »

Ils montèrent à l'étage, dans une petite pièce ou un cadavre d'espagnol gisait sur le sol, trois petits trous dans la poitrine. Dans un coin, une silhouette brune sanglotait.

« - Qui est-elle ? »

« - Isabella Swan. Bella. Mais je ne comprends pas, pourquoi Bella, pourquoi... ? » s'exclama un jeune homme, assez bien bâti qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

« - Je ne l'ai pas tué ! »

« - Je t'ai vue avec le revolver en main ! »

« - Et bien ... comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ceci est intéressant, très intéressant ... » affirma l'inspecteur Cullen, tout en se grattant le menton, une pipe dans la main.

« - Vous fumez Inspecteur ? » le questionna Black.

« - Oh ça ! Non, non, c'est juste pour l'ambiance mon petit Jake ... c'est vraiment intéressant, extrêmement intéressant, je dirais même .. »

Laissant l'Inspecteur dans ses pensées, Black se chargea de recueillir témoignages, alibis, rumeurs et autres.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e lendemain, il rejoignit l'Inspecteur Cullen dans son bureau. Celui-ci ôta ses lunettes noires.

« - Je vous écoute, mon petit. » lui dit-il. Black avait beau avoir la trentaine, ce serait toujours son petit. Tout était petit pour l'Inspecteur Cullen. Tout sauf lui, évidemment.

« - Dix personnes se trouvaient dans la maison. Aro Volturi et son épouse, Victoria. Emmett, le jardinier, Jasper, le majordome, Isabella Swan, la bonne, Rosalie, la fille Volturi, son mari, Sam Uley, Alice, la meilleure amie de Rosalie, qui habite la maison, Jessica, la cuisinière, et James, le neveu de madame Volturi. Elles ont toutes des alibis en béton, et aucun mobile apparent. Toutes sauf Isabella Swan .. »

« - Très bien, mon petit Jake. Et qu'en déduisez-vous donc ? »

« - Que Swan est la meurtrière. »

« - Non, mon petit Jake, non, vous n'avez rien compris .. Et le mobile, le mobile mon petit Jake ? Ça ne tient pas la route, voyons. » affirma l'inspecteur Cullen, tout en sortant un miroir d'un tiroir de son bureau.

« - Mike était son amant, et elle venait de se fiancer au jardinier, Emmett. Et ce Mike voulait révéler leur liaison ! »

L'inspecteur s'observa minutieusement dans la glace, replaçant quelques mèches rebelles, et il secoua la tête. « Non, non, elle est innocente, mon petit Jake. »

Une sonnerie retentit alors. L'Inspecteur Cullen ferma lentement son miroir, mis ses lunettes et décrocha.

« - Oui, Inspecteur Cullen. Oui, L'Inspecteur Cullen, l'unique, le seul, le meilleur. Très bien .. oh, mais c'est très intéressant .. oui, oui. Tout de suite. »

L'inspecteur Cullen se leva, et, posant une main sur la poignée, annonça à son petit Jake :

« - Mon petit Jake .. Sam Uley a été assassiné ! »

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ans le hall d'entrée de la maison Volturi, deux hommes s'affairaient autour d'un cadavre décapité. A droite, l'on aperçevait une petite tête noireaude, assez ronde, qui n'était rattachée à rien. Une truelle était posée à côté, regorgeante de sang. Black se pencha et commenta d'un simple « Sale affaire.» alors que l'Inspecteur Cullen observait attentivement un miroir, sans doute à la recherche du meurtrier qui s'y était caché.

Un cri digne d'un nourrisson-brailleur-né jaillit alors. Black se redressa et l'Inspecteur Cullen ôta ses lunettes. Ils se regardèrent, et, d'un même mouvement, coururent vers l'origine de ce son étrange.

Dans la serre, Isabella Swan, dîtes Bella, comme l'avait heureusement souligné Emmett Mc Carthy, se trouvait debout, une expression horrifiée sur son visage. L'Inspecteur Cullen baissa le regard, après avoir mis ses lunettes noires, et découvrit une tronçonneuse sanglante dans les mains de la jeune fille. Il eut l'excellent réflexe d'ôter ses lunettes pour apercevoir le cadavre de Jessica, la cuisinière, posé sur le sol. Elle avait clairement était tronçonnée, pensa l'Inspecteur Cullen qui avait judicieusement mis ses lunettes, pour un plein aperçu de la situation. Les cheveux de la pauvre fille avait été sauvagement tronçonnés, eux aussi.

« - Je .. Oh, Inspecteur Cullen, c'est horrible ! Mais je .. je n'y suis pour rien, je vous le jure ! » s'écria Bella Swan.

« - Ça va aller, mon petit, personne ne vous soupçonne, pas d'inquiétude. »

Black eut une petite toux et avança calmement que lui, il commençait à avoir de sérieux soupçons sur elle au contraire... mais que le regard noir de L'Inspecteur Cullen les lui avait tous ôté à l'instant même.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>'inspecteur Cullen enleva ses lunettes. Cela était vraiment intéressant, très intéressant .. Une fois que la petite Swan se serait reposée - elle venait de partir du lieu hautement criminel et était sûrement déjà dans sa petite chambre - il irait la voir pour lui poser quelques questions sur cette affaire _très_ intéressante .. Un autre hurlement, doux et féminin comme un pétale de rose, retentit. Mettant rapidement ses lunettes, l'Inspecteur Cullen apostropha Black et ils coururent jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Lunettes à la main, l'Inspecteur Cullen constata que le dénommé James était bel et bien mort.

Alors, il tourna soudainement la tête d'un demi tiers de tour, et vit Isabella Swan, qui tenait un volume relié de toutes les oeuvres de Sherlock Holmes, tâché de sang.

« - Inspecteur Cullen ! Il .. est-il .. ? Quel abomination, je .. oh ! » dit-elle, d'une voix étouffée.

« - Oui .. tout ce sang .. c'était un de mes livres préféré .. quel gâchis .. »

Black émit un bruit guttural.

« - Inspecteur Cullen, je pense qu'il n'y a vraiment plus de doutes .. nous avons notre coupable. »

« - Parfaitement mon petit Jake ... ah décidément, c'est intéressant ! Réunissez tout le monde - enfin, les survivants - je vous prie, mon petit. »

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>ssis dans le salon, Aro, Victoria, et Rosalie Volturi; Emmett, Jasper, Bella Swan, ainsi que la frêle Alice, regardaient l'Inspecteur Cullen.

« - Si vous êtes tous ici, mes chers petits .. c'est que moi, le Grand, que dis-je, l'Enorme, le Gigantesque Inspecteur Cullen ait trouvé le coupable .. »

Il lança un regard circulaire, avant d'ajouter :

« Le ... ou LES coupables ! »

« - Inspecteur Cullen, parlez ! »

L'Inspecteur ôta ses lunettes et les remit.

« - Très bien ... c'est donc ainsi que tout s'est passé ... La nuit du meurtre de Mike, vous, mademoiselle Swan aviez rendez-vous avec lui, pour lui dire que tout était fini entre vous ! Alors .. alors, il vous a agressée, et, Emmett est entré, et vous a défendu. Mais là .. un inconnu vous a assommé tous trois d'un triple coup à la tête, a tué Mike, et porté Emmett hors de la chambre .. C'est inconnu .. C'est vous, monsieur Volturi ! Vous étiez amoureux en secret de Bella Swan, la bonne ! Mais votre femme l'a découvert ... Elle voulait divorcer car elle aimait son neveu qui était en fait le fils de Sam Uley et de la cuisinière, miss Jessica Stanley. Alors, pour empêcher ce scandale, vous avez décidé de faire éclater cette vérité au grand jour, créant un deuxième scandale qui éclipserait le premier .. mais votre femme, Victoria, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et a supprimé Sam Uley ! C'est alors que .. que vous Rosalie, vous avez tué Jessica dans un acte de fureur inexpliquée, car vous saviez .. oui, vous saviez, qu'en plus de Sam, elle avait une liaison avec Emmett MC Carthy ! Vous vous êtes arrangée pour que Bella se retrouve sur le lieu du crime, et qu'on ne pense pas à vous. Car vous attendez un enfant de lui, madame ! Mais .. mais ce n'est pas tout ! Ce cher James, amant de Victoria .. avait fait des avances à la petite Alice, des avances pressantes .. Alors, vous, madame Volturi, aidée du majordome, Jasper, vous avez tout bonnement supprimé l'homme que vous aimiez, faisant porter une nouvelle fois le chapeau à mademoiselle Swan ! »

L'Inspecteur Cullen replaça ses lunettes et contempla l'assistance médusée. Il enfila ses lunettes et sortit, en sifflotant la « danse des canards ».

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>l fut prouvé que l'Inspecteur Cullen avait eu raison. Une nouvelle fois. Les deux Volturi furent enfermés et on ne sut ce qui advint des autres. Bella Swan fut acquittée.

Un soir d'été, une semaine après ce drame, l'Inspecteur Cullen marchait en solitaire dans la rue. Il croisa, par une coïncidence « intéressante » la petite bonne.

« - Oh Inspecteur Cullen, vous ici ! Merci, je vous dois beaucoup. »

« - Oh, ce n'est rien mon petit. Qu'allez vous faire maintenant que vous êtes définitivement libre ? »

« - Oh .. Je vais profiter de ma liberté, je pense. »

« - Je vous souhaite de bien profiter de votre liberté, miss Swan. »

« - Merci Inspecteur Cullen, c'est aimable à vous ! Je vous remercie encore ! Mais appelez moi Bella. »

« - Mais ce n'était rien miss Swan. Oh, bien sûr .. Bella. Appelez-moi donc Inspecteur Edward. »

« - Bien sûr que si Inspecteur Cullen .. Je .. c'est d'accord, Inspecteur Edward. »

« - Voyons, mais non, miss Swan. Au fait, cela vous dirait-il de faire un tour .. hum .. Bella ? »

« - Je vous assure que si, Inspecteur Cullen ! Oh mais volontiers, très volontiers Inspecteur .. Edward. »

L'Inspecteur ôta ses lunettes et prit le bras de la brunette. Le soleil se couchait tout juste.

Ce fut une belle soirée d'été, _intéressante_, comme eu dit ce cher Inspecteur.

* * *

><p><strong>Des survivants à cette horreur littéraire ? Non ? C'était prévisible, en même temps. Je m'en excuse. Oserais-je quand même vous demander votre avis ?<br>**


	2. L'Étoile du NordOuest

**Voilà donc une autre aventure de ce cher Inspecteur Cullen .. malgré l'intrigue pas très intrigante, j'espère que vous aimerez .. **  
><strong>Tous les personnages appartiennent à Steph' Meyer !<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy it !<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong> L'Étoile du Nord-Ouest. <strong>_

**I**l faisait une chaleur épouvantable. Dans son petit jardin très anglais, l'Inspecteur Cullen, dans un soucis d'économie, avait disposé une multitude de ventilateurs de toutes sortes, couleurs et consistances, autour de lui. Une boisson bleue à rayures vertes qui semblait extrêmement appétissante était posée à ses côtés, et, de temps à autres, il la sirotait un peu. Vêtu seulement d'un short, il était très reposé. Ses pieds était sous l'ombre d'un petit romarin et il portait des lunettes noires, qu'il ôta quand le téléphone sonna. Lentement, très lentement, il déplaça sa main près du virulent objet. Puis, d'un geste d'une force inouïe, il accomplit l'incomplissable, il fit l'infaisable. Il décrocha le portable tapageur et dit d'une voix que l'on sentait épuisée par l'effort, un « _Oui ?_ » très faible. Par une telle chaleur, décrocher son téléphone - ou quoi que ce soit d'autre - est si ardu ! Mais quand il sentit la panique grésiller à l'autre bout de la ligne, il se redressa instantanément.

« - Oh ... je vois. Intéressant. J'arrive immédiatement, oui. Je cours, je vole, je ne rampe point car la poussière salit, mais je serais là en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire intéressant ! »

Alors, l'Inspecteur Cullen se leva dans un effort surhumain et se mit en route. Black l'attendait déjà dans la voiture rouge vif qu'il possédait. L'Inspecteur avait mis ses lunettes et demanda ce que son petit Jake faisait dans son auto. Black soupira, mais rappela tout de même à l'Inspecteur qu'il avait lui aussi reçu un coup de fil, et, comme le mot « instantanément » n'avait apparemment pas la même signification pour l'Inspecteur que pour lui, cela faisait une dizaine de minutes qu'il patientait. L'Inspecteur Cullen soupira lentement et lança un intéressant.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e Golden Royal Palace President Excelsior Plaza Hotel se dressait sur la belle avenue bordée de palmier tel un château perdu, un vestige d'une Atlantide retrouvée.

Le Golden Royal Palace President Excelsior Plaza Hotel n'était pas un hôtel luxueux, loin de là. Le Golden Royal Palace President Excelsior Plaza Hotel était seulement l'hôtel le plus cher et raffiné du globe. Mais quand l'Inspecteur Cullen se rappela qu'aller et venir pieds nus pouvait être considéré comme une marque de non-respect, il fut trop tard.  
>C'est donc en sifflotant, talons à même le sol, que l'Inspecteur franchit les portes du Golden Royal Palace President Excelsior Plaza Hotel. Une jeune femme, blonde platine, aux lèvres pulpeuses et aux yeux bleus se jeta sur l'Inspecteur, et l'étreignit chaleureusement, très chaleureusement. L'Inspecteur Cullen la repoussa, épousseta son épaule nue, se rendit compte que sa chemise, tout comme ses chaussures, était restée chez lui, attrapa et vêtit la chemise que lui passait Black - « <em>Mon petit Jake pense décidément à tout !<em> » - et se fit conduire à un petit salon.

« - Madame .. Comtesse Denali, racontez-nous tout. » lui dit Black, alors que l'Inspecteur Cullen marmottait quelque « intéressant .. » en se contemplant dans une glace réfléchissante.

« - Tanya, Tanya .. » susurra-t-elle. « Inspecteur, venez donc nous rejoindre ! Il était quatre heures, et je rentrai au G.R.P.P.E.P.H. après une séance au SPA et je - »

« - Le G.R.P.P.E.P.H. ? » questionna brusquement l'Inspecteur Cullen, en retirant ses lunettes.

« - Le Golden Royal Palace President Excelsior Plaza Hotel, voyons, cher Inspecteur. »

« - Oh bien sûr. Le Golden Royal Palace President Excelsior Plaza Hotel. Le G.R.P.P.E.P.H. Ç'aurait pu être intéressant .. » bougonna-t-il, se détournant. Alors que l'Inspecteur Cullen observait un miroir pailleté, contemplait des vernis de toutes les couleurs et fixait des fars à paupières eux aussi colorés, Black pria la sulfureuse blonde de débuter depuis le début.

« - Oh, le début ! Ou avais-je la tête ? Comme chaque matin, je me levai à 11 heures. A 11 heures trente, je pris mon petit-déjeuner, des carottes râpées et du jus de radis, et trois de mes dix-sept bonnes m'aidèrent à me vêtir. Je fis l'inspection de mes bijoux, avec deux de mes dix-sept bonnes, et sortit. A une heure pile, je déjeunai à Harrods, après avoir fait quelques emplettes. Je me dirigeai ensuite au SPA, en compagnie de quelques amies - Victoria, Kate et Irina - et, à quatre heures, je rentrai au G.R.P.P.E.P.H., comme je vous l'ai dit, cher Inspecteur Cullen. Là, comme chaque jour, je vérifiai mes bijous, pris un bain moussant, et ce fut la traditionnelle séance de maquillage et vernissage des ongles - chaque jour un maquillage et un vernis original et différent - et à six heures, alors que j'étais habillée pour le dîner, une de mes dix-sept bonnes ouvrit le coffret et .. Oh, c'était trop horrible ! Il était _vide_ ._. désespérément vide !_ »

La comtesse Denali fit mine de s'évanouir.

« - Qu'est ce qui avait disparu, comtesse ? »

« - Mon bijou le plus précieux, mon bien le plus cher, mon collier le plus incroyable .. L'étoile du Nord-Ouest ! » s'écria-t-elle, tremblante, réellement, cette fois.

L'Inspecteur Cullen se retourna et soutint la jeune femme.

« - Comtesse Denali .. Je comprends tout à fait le choc que vous cause cette perte, c'est effectivement très intéressant .. nous ferons un interrogatoire plus poussé plus tard, pour cette intéressante affaire .. Maintenant, concentrez-vous sur des questions anodines, telle que la couleur de votre fard à paupières et de votre vernis hier, ou la température du SPA cet après-midi .. cela vous aidera à garde contenance. »

Elle battit des cils et s'agrippa à l'Inspecteur Cullen.

« - Vous êtes si brillant, Inspecteur ! Et bien .. hier ... hier, mon fard était couleur corail, et mon vernis rose bonbon, Inspecteur ! » affirma la niaise beauté dans un sourire resplendissant.

« - Intéressant ... extrêmement intéressant .. si intéressant que .. et si ? Oui, oui, c'est effectivement intéressant. Et pour le moins intéressant .. »

« - Alors Inspecteur ? Que fait-on ? » lui demande Black. L'Inspecteur Cullen se leva, baise l'élégante main manucurée de rose de la comtesse et se retourna, tout en mettant ses lunettes.

« - Ce qu'on fait, mon cher petit Jake ? On se met au travail ! »

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>ans une grande - titanesque serait plus juste - salle au murs marbrés, superbement décorés d'or et de bleu azur, et ornée de fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes, l'Inspecteur Cullen et Black avaient réunis - une poule est une poule, alors soyons honnêtes, Black avait réuni - toutes les personnes étant liées de près ou de loin à l'affaire. Suspects, témoins, personnes louches, et autres gens « intéressantes » consistaient en une quinzaine de personnes - on n'avait pas jugé utiles de convoquer les dix-sept bonne de la comtesse Denali.

L'Inspecteur Cullen pria Black de prier la comtesse de répéter son histoire. Puis, il le pria d'appeler les bonnes. Qu'elle ne fut sa surprise quand il reconnut Miss Swan, la petite bonne qu'il avait innocentée lors de l'affaire Volturi. Malgré l'affection qu'il portait à Miss Swan, l'Inspecteur garda tout son professionnalisme.

Une jeune fille, brune, s'approcha, toute tremblante. La comtesse la fusilla du regard, mais Black lui pria de parler .

« - Je m'appelle Alice .. Alice Brandon. Je .. l'après-midi, le bijou de madame était bien dans son coffret, j'en suis sûre et certaine .. Mais après .. il .. il avait disparu et je .. oh ! ». La petite Alice fondit en larmes et s'assit dans un coin.

Miss Swan parla, elle aussi.

« - A quatre heures, le bijou de .. madame était encore dans son coffret, je le sais, parce que j'ai moi-même vérifié. Mais à six heures, rien, nada, envolé .. » déclara-t-elle, avec aplomb.

« - C'est toi qui l'a volé, toi petite traîtresse ! » s'écria la comtesse en se jetant sur la belle brunette.

L'Inspecteur Cullen la retint. Toute la soirée se déroula selon ce modèle pas le moins du monde ennuyeux ..

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> neuf heures, Black rejoignit l'Inspecteur Cullen, qui s'était isolé pour cause de violente migraine.

« - Inspecteur .. Depuis la découverte du vol, personne n'a pu entrer dans la chambre, c'est certain. Il y a juste la comtesse et deux bonnes, miss Swan et miss Brandon, pour récupérer quelques affaires, mais elles ont, bien sûr, été fouillées. Nous avons donc fouillé de fond en comble la chambre - la suite royale plutôt - et rien. Strictement rien. Absolument rien. Or, entre quatre heures et six heures, personne n'a pu entrer dans la chambre. C'est sûr, ça aussi. Le bijou était placé à tel endroit que l'on pouvait facilement y accéder et le voler, sans que les autres personnes présente dans la suite n'en sachent rien .. C'est donc une des trois personnes présente dans la suite à ce moment. La comtesse, miss Swan et miss Brandon qui ont volé l'étoile du Nord-Ouest .. »

« - Effectivement mon petit Jake .. c'est intéressant .. même très intéressant. Qu'en penses tu donc ? »

« - La petite Brandon est coupable. J'en suis persuadé, Inspecteur. Elle était en larmes toute à l'heure, dans la salle, mais plus tard, je .. »

« - Intéressant, mon petit Jake, parle, parle ... »

« - Et bien .. je me promenais .. eum, seul, parmi les couloirs du G.R.P.P.E.P.H., quand je .. bien, je vis, à travers une porte entrouverte, miss Brandon très heureuse, un sourire .. narquois sur le visage .. et .. j'aperçus un éclat brillant .. comme un éclat de diamant .. il y avait aussi un groom, qu'il me semble avoir déjà aperçu, blond, brun, je ne sais plus .. »

« - C'est intéressant, il est vrai. Au fait, comment est donc ce fameux bijou ? » demanda l'Inspecteur Cullen.

« - Oh .. C'est un collier, superbe, composé d'une multitude de petits diamants - un cinquantaine - tous plus resplendissant les un que les autres .. c'est sans conteste d'une valeur inestimable. Encore plus impressionnant en photo .. »

« - Je m'en doutais .. Intéressant. Quoi d'autre ? »

« - Le collier est impossible à écouler. Le voleur l'a obligatoirement détaché ..Mais les diamants brillent de mille feux, et il y en a tant .. »

Alors que l'Inspecteur Cullen s'évertuait à chercher le collier de la comtesse dans son reflet, Black se fit demander par un serveur et sortit. Quand il revint, son sourire était victorieux.

« Inspecteur ! On vient de m'apprendre qu'il n'y avait non pas trois, mais quatre personnes dans la suite .. Miss Brandon discutait avec une autre bonne, qu'elle avait invitée .. Rosalie Hale .. bien sûr, les deux affirment ne pas avoir bougé .. »

« - Je vois .. mais .. c'est évident. Dîtes-moi, avant que je n'ajoute un triomphal succès à ma Longue Liste de Succès Triomphaux, est-ce que la comtesse, miss Hale, miss Swan ou une autre de ses dix-sept bonne est-elle mariée ? »

« - La comtesse et miss Hale le sont .. fait curieux, leur deux maris ont besoin d'argent. Le comte veut vendre les bijoux de sa femme, ce qui les a fâchés.

« - Mon petit Jake, le Génialissime Inspecteur Cullen a trouvé la solution, et dans sa grande magnitude, il va vous la faire partager. »

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>'Inspecteur Cullen marchait très lentement. La chaleur ambiante l'épuisait. C'est donc avec énormément de secondes de retard qu'il franchit les portes dorées, derrière lesquelles l'attendaient une assistance impatience. La chaleur épuisait bien du monde, mais l'Inspecteur Cullen était douée de cette faculté qui lui empêchait de garder ses protestations pour lui. Pauvre Inspecteur Cullen, de tous les malheurs du monde, le majeur est bien la canicule, dont était atteint ce cher Inspecteur Cullen.

« - Oh, tiens, bonjour mon petit Jake. Quelle chaleur épuisante, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda l'Inspecteur Cullen.

« - Inspecteur ... Dois-je vous rapeler que quand on vous prie d'être à l'heure, vous devez être à l'heure ..Vous aviez aussi dit que vous connaissiez le coupable .. »

« - Qui est-ce ? Parlez Inspecteur ! » l'enjoignit le gérant de l'hôtel, Uley.

« - Oui, qui est le coupable bel Inspecteur ? » susurra la comtesse.

« - Le coupable .. mais .. la coupable, c'est vous, comtesse Denali ! Comment, pourquoi, quand ? Et bien, c'est très simple .. A quatre heures, vos bijoux étaient en place, tout le monde le confirme. Mais en l'espace de deux heures .. ils se sont volatilisé. Au lieu de prendre vous vous êtes emparées de votre collier, que vous avez défait, le bruit camouflé par celui de l'eau, et vous les avez cachés, pour pouvoir les sortir .. un diamant dans chaque flacon à vernis .. Vous m'avez dit que vous changiez de vernis chaque jour .. alors pourquoi portez-vous encore le vernis rose de la veille ? Parce qu'aujourd'hui, vous ne pouviez pas courir le risque que l'on trouve vos diamants, alors, innocemment, vous avez refusé qu'on vous vernisse les doigts, inventant un prétexte quelque conque .. Votre mari avait besoin d'argent .. alors, il décide de vendre vos bijoux .. mais vous n'êtes pas d'accord. Rien à faire, il a tous les droits sur votre collier ... vous simulez le vol, pour non seulement garder votre cher collier, mais aussi pour toucher la monstrueuse assurance. , il vous faudrait mieux avouer, parce que, c'est connu, l'Inspecteur Cullen ne se trompe jamais . »

Alors que l'insistance contemplait l'Inspecteur Cullen et sa modestie légendaire, Black s'approcha de la comtesse et posa une main sur son épaule. « _Suivez-moi, comtesse._ »

Il fut, encore une fois, prouvé que le «bel» Inspecteur Cullen avait toute raison, ce qui ne fit naturellement pas gonfler l'extrêmement haute estime qu'il avait de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong> l'ombre de divers arbres dont on ne citera pas les noms - pas tout le monde ne possède les excellentes connaissances en botaniques de cher Inspecteur Cullen - se trouvait une superbe piscine bleue turquoise dans laquelle se baignait une jeune fille et un Inspecteur Cullen. Alors que l'Inspecteur était occupé à contempler les arbres dont il connaissait les noms, Miss Swan lui sauta dessus, l'étouffant presque. Elle éclata de rire, sous le regard de l'Inspecteur Cullen. Il se détourna, embarrassé. Pour la première fois de sa vie, l'Inspecteur éprouvait des sentiments .. des sentiments intéressants. Très intéressant. Bien qu'il eut peur de la réaction de sa bien-aimée, l'Inspecteur se jeta à l'eau, mais Miss Swan le devança.

« - Merci de m'avoir encore sortie du pétrin ... Edward. » finit-elle, en rougissant.

« - Je .. hum, de rien, Bella. » A cet instant, la belle assurance de l'Inspecteur s'était envolée au loin. Il allait parler, quand elle l'interrompit encore.

« - Mais, dîtes .. dis-moi Edward, pourquoi Black m'a-t-il dit qu'il avait aperçu Alice ... ». Miss Swan répéta l'histoire qu'avait contée Black.

« - Ce petit Jake .. il se promenait en compagnie d'une charmante demoiselle, quand il a aperçu .. une demande en mariage, rien de moins. Si je ne me trompe pas la petite Alice est enceinte, et Jasper, son fiancé, est le père. Un diamant sur une bague, voilà tout ce qu'il aura aperçu .. »

Bella Swan éclata de rire. Alors, pour la troisième fois, l'Inspecteur Cullen prit son courage à deux mains .

« - Bella. Je voulais aussi te dire .. je .. je .. » Sous le regard scrutateur de la jeune fille, sa belle assurance fondit comme de la glace au soleil. Heureusement, Miss Swan s'approcha de l'Inspecteur et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors, finalement, entre deux baisers, l'Inspecteur Cullen réussit à murmurer un « _Je vous aime_ » .

* * *

><p><strong>Booon, ben, that's it. <strong>

**( Tant qu'à comparer l'Inspecteur Cullen, comparez-le plutôt à Poirot ^^ )**

**Vous avez aimé ? x)**

**Review ? * Fais de grand yeux de truc trop mignon * **


End file.
